A ZX STORY
by Sankuxi
Summary: RANDOMNESS GALORE! ENTER THIS INSANE WORLD!.closed.
1. Chapter 1

Hey, I did this in a place that wasn't my house ^^. But that's not what I'm here for…I'm here for the story!

Shadow: That was….brief o.o

Sukani: What's that mean?

Shadow: You usually talk long o.o

Sukani: w/e, I don't own Rockman ZX and their cast…

Shadow: Alright…who are you, and what have you done with Sukani?

Sukani: Nonsense! ^^ Begin!

Vent was training with Giro as usual. They were both training like crazy….again. Giro was Model Z and Vent was model X. Vent was not getting his but kicked this time though, he was actually putting up a good fight.

"Heh! Your getting good Vent!"

"Oh yeah? Well now's not the time for flattery!"

Both of them were yelling and fighting…(Men…) leaving Aile out AGAIN! Aile didn't mind though, she didn't really want to train at the moment because she was raiding the fridge. "Yum…" She said to herself when she saw all the food Giro had stocked. "Man, oh man…usually this things half empty! But Giro actually got food…" This was surprising that he had enough time to go to the store and get food for the house. But since her stealth sucks…

"Yo Aile! What are you doing?"

"AH!"

Aile turned around to see Giro eating Wheat Thins. He was chowing down like crazy on those things…he must have loved them BUT he looked not amused when he saw her raiding the fridge.

"What are you doing?"

"Uh….Nothing!"

"Suuuuuuuuure, run along now!"

"Grrr…"

Aile has to obey since he puts a roof over her head and all. But since she got sick of him bossing her around….she got a plan. She eyed his beloved Wheat Thins.

"Hey Giro! Vents raiding your storage again!"

"WHAT!?"

While he was distracted she grabbed the Wheat Thins, and dashed out of there. Hearing, ".!" She was laughing so hard she almost fell over but keep on running!

Sukani: STAY TUNNED!

Owari and stuff…


	2. Chapter 2

This is another quickie done at not my house. ENJOY!

Sukani: By the way, I don't own ZX cast or itself.

……………………………………………………………..

We return to Aile with under one arm there's a box of Wheat Thins. Raging behind her is angry Zer- Giro! Screaming "AILE GIVE ME BACK MY WHEAT THINS NOW!" Vent peeked in wondering what all the fuss was about and witnessed Aile being chased by Giro in his Model Z form.

"WHAT'S GOING ON!?"

"SHE STOLE MY WHEAT THINS!"

"….And what would you do for Wheat Thins?"

"Fight Serpent, Prometheus, and Pandora at once!"

"….Wow…"

Aile looked at the corner of her eye and saw Vent. She then rocked on into P form and waved at him.

"Vent quickly! Help me here!"

Vent nervously stepped back and was about to run away when he heard Aile shout…

"Vent! Catch!"

He turned around quickly and caught something…he slowly and fearfully read the box. "Wheat Thins". He looked up seeing Giro dashing towards him yelling…

"HAND OVER, THE WHEAT THINS!"

"AHHHHHHHHH!!!!! ROCK ON!"

Vent shouted as he rocked on to H form. He then broke threw the ceiling and Aile followed quietly like a ninja. Giro was at a loss for a second and then….he broke threw the ceiling as well. Vent looked below him seeing Giro shouting…

"VENT, ARE YOU CHALLENGING ME!?"

Vent then knew he was dead because Giro was now screaming at the top of his lungs. Fortunately he saw Aile at the corner of his eye laughing her ass off. He then thought of the word **Revenge**. He saw Giro still somehow flying towards him at full speed so he thought, _Eh…what the heck?_

"HEY AILE! CATCH!"

"Eh?"

Aile was surprised and caught something. "Wheat Thins…!" She read to herself in fear. Sooner or later she looked up and saw Giro using the WIND to dash towards her yelling…

".."

"AHHHHH!!!!"

She screamed as Giro came flying towards her. She turn around and run as fast as her legs would let her and when she looked back she saw a demon behind her screaming…

"_**GIVE BACK…WHEAT THINS!" **_ Aile paled at that demonic comment Giro threw at her and she ran like hell. Vent was killing himself because of his laughter. He now had his revenge and it tasted sweet. Just in case she tired to pass it back to him, he rocked on into P form and hid in the shadows enjoying the show that was presented to him. Giro was a demon, and Aile was a devil about to go out of existence.

Just then he heard something behind him and turned around to see Prometheus gawking at this event. He looked at Vent, then back at the other two. He had his scythe out so he was probably going to attack Vent…before he saw this! Pandora wasn't with him this time…that was surprising…they were always together, like two peas in a pod….(Shadow: I think it was "Peas in a Pod" Sukani: Shut it!) So Vent thought he'd inform him about the current situation.

"Hey there!"

"W-what..? What are you fools doing!?"

"Wheat Thins"

"Oh. The blasted treasure of the Z Mega man?"

"GIRO not Z Mega man…Giro!"

"Whatever…anyway, I came to kill you all but it seems your doing it yourselves…should I report that you did the work for me?"

"Ha, ha…very funny…"

Prometheus surprisingly teleported out of there leaving Vent there puzzled. At least he didn't attack them while they were like this!

"Aile! Just give him th stupid Wheat Thins!"

"NO!"

"What? Why?"

"This is for bossing me around to much!"

Vent was now surprised to learn of this, he was usually left out the info when it came to Giro and Aile.

"Well…give it back anyway!"

"Are you messed up in mind head!? NO!"

……………………………………………………………..

Sukani: That's all for now come back in a few days and check .UP!

OWARI And…crap…


	3. Sukani is Dead? Not anymore

**ALRRIGHT HERE IS THE THING!**

You all noticed that I've gone dead for awhile but that's only because of my busy schedule. Truth be told, I had another chapter ready for you, BUT...someone in my family thought it'd be freaking HILARIOUS (Which it wasn't) to delete it. I was a little too pissed to continue my stories. BUT, I might actually have time to now. After this is up, there will be a new forum topic, in my forums. It will have a section for every story I've typred up/written so far, and the readers will debate on ONE (Not any more) I will take DOWN. After that is done, I will make another section in the SAME forum, and you all will once again debate on which story I will continue.

[Project: Poke Child is a must and will continue otherwise.]

Thank you for your attention all, and have a wonderful day.


End file.
